


Gym Class

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Cheating, F/M, Het, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby's relationship with Tom moves into another, dangerous chapter as they begin their affair, but another development has Abby feeling some doubts about whether this is what she wants.





	

Tuesday

 

Abby had been on edge all day, clock watching and getting anxious about what she was going to do that evening. She'd kept herself occupied all day with reports and checking supplies for the menagerie and had spent an anxious twenty minutes in the car with Connor on the way home when he declared that maybe he should go with her to the gym and see what classes were on offer that he might do. Thankfully, by the time they got home, he'd managed to talk himself out of it.

 

Now she was finally on her way to meet Tom – Lieutenant Greene – with her heart racing. She was in her gym gear, all part of the pretence that she had to keep up if this regular rendez-vous was going to work. She knew nothing of what Tom had planned, he'd just said to park in the gym's car park and meet him by the entrance. That way, should someone they know see them, the story about going to a gym class would fit.

 

Tom was also in gym gear, tracksuit trousers with a singlet showing off his well defined muscular torso. He smiled when he saw her and waved, beckoning her over. Both resisted the urge to hug and kiss, that would have to wait until they were alone.

 

“Any trouble getting away?” he said.

 

“Not really. You?”

 

He shook his head. “Come on, we don't have time to waste. Follow me, I'm going to walk out of the car park towards the crossing.”

 

Abby nodded and strode a few paces behind him, glancing nervously just in case there was someone there who might recognise either of them. It was only once they were across the road that they both relaxed a little. Tom reached into a pocket and took out a set of keys.

 

“I have a friend that's one of the estate agents responsible for these new flats,” he said. “He owes me a favour, so he let me have the keys to one of them for a few hours.”

 

Abby looked up. She'd been watching the development of these flats the last few months. They were in a popular location and they were being snapped up very quickly. “I always wondered what these looked like inside.”

 

“Well, you're about to find out.”

 

Once inside the building, Abby felt a little more relaxed and took hold of Tom's hand as he guided her towards the lift. He still seemed nervous though, but she supposed she couldn't blame him. He pressed the button for the 7th floor and the doors closed. There was silence and it felt like an eternity before the lift reached the required floor. Abby could feel arousal building in her body already, she couldn't wait to get Tom inside the flat.

 

His nerves were still obvious as he turned the key to unlock the door of the flat, and as she followed him inside she swore he took a deep breath, as if he was building up to something. She pushed the thought aside as she looked around. She could see why these flats were being snapped up so quickly, it was spacious and light, and the view from the lounge over the river was spectacular. But there was no time to take in views, they had a limited time today and they couldn't waste any of it.

 

“Abby!” Tom pulled her into a kiss and they sank to the floor, Abby being eased onto her back beneath Tom's strong body. His mood changed as quickly as someone flicking on a switch and his hands were pulling on her leggings. She'd not worn underwear today and Tom grunted his appreciation as he pulled his erect cock out of his trousers and pushed it straight into her pussy. Abby gasped out, she hadn't been ready and it took her by surprise. His large cock stretched her and forced its way deep inside her, and she had to widen her thighs and arch her back in response. This was not like Tom, but she would go with it.

 

He started thrusting, hard and fast, as if his life depended on it. Abby cried out and gripped onto his back, her body vibrating with pleasure now as he pounded into her. Without warning, Tom groaned out and came, his semen exploding into her body and then he withdrew, rolling off and onto his back.

 

“Tom?” Abby was concerned. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I'm sorry. It was just the anticipation and...”

 

“You're a terrible liar. Talk to me.” Abby sat up and gazed down at him, stroking his cheek. “Talk to me,” she repeated in a softer voice.

 

“Okay, I have a confession to make.” He sat up and faced Abby. “As of this morning, this flat is mine. I signed a six month lease on it.”

 

“Yours? But... why?”

 

“I'm leaving Maria.”

 

Abby's eyes widened. This was a new and unexpected development. “When did you decide this?”

 

“I've been thinking about it for a while. When I had those previous affairs and she threw me out... the only reason I went back was because I didn't really have anywhere to go. I did promise to behave, but then you came along...”

 

“You don't get a rental agreement just like that...”

 

“Like I said, my friend's the estate agent for this building. I went to him yesterday and he pushed the application through for me.”

 

Abby blinked. “But on Sunday, we just decided to meet up a couple of times a week. You even said that you didn't expect me to leave Connor and that you wouldn't leave her...”  
  
“After I left you and went home, it hit me. Why was I staying with her when I had no feelings for her? Those other women I slept with, it was fun... but with you... Anyway, so here I am. I'm going to spend a few days getting this place furnished out and then I'll tell Maria I'm leaving.”

 

He pulled Abby into a kiss. Her mind was reeling, trying to process what he'd said. He was leaving his wife because of her, a complete turn around since Sunday. “Tom, I don't think...”

 

“You don't need to think about anything, Abby. I'll need your help sorting this place out, I'm hopeless with stuff like curtains and making sure everything matches and I want you to have a say in it since this'll be as much your place as mine.”

  
“Wait... I can't leave Connor...”

 

“I'm not expecting you to, but you also have to admit that we've gone beyond this being just about sex and getting a fix for an addiction. You felt it on Sunday too, didn't you?”

 

Abby closed her eyes. Yes, she had felt something different, and recalled even wondering how long they'd settle for just a couple of days a week whilst they remained with partners who didn't satisfy their needs. She just hadn't thought it would happen this soon. It explained Tom's nervousness earlier.

 

“Yes, this is more than just sex, Tom, I'll admit that.” His mouth was on hers, and she felt her body respond. She wanted him and returned the kiss, letting her hand glide down his stomach to his cock and grasp it. He groaned as it began to harden in her hand and they shifted, tugging at their remaining clothing until they were both naked. His hand pushed between her thighs and his fingers plunged into her sodden pussy. This was more like it.

 

“Abby!” Tom breathed.

  
“Shh! Just fuck me, we don't have time for anything else now.”

 

He obliged, sinking his cock into her easily and they fell into a steady rhythm, breathing hard, gasping and crying out, hands exploring, mouths and tongues crushing together as they hurtled towards a climax. It was intense, and both sobbed as they came, rolling around on the floor until the high began to subside.

 

“I should be going,” Abby finally said, untangling herself from Tom's arms.

 

“I know. Look, Abby. I'm sorry if I've freaked you out a little with all this. I should've warned you.”

 

“No, it was just a bit of a shock, that's all. This is a nice flat, or at least it will be when you get your furniture in and can make it your own.”

 

“Until Thursday then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Abby dressed and left, slowly making her way back to her car. She couldn't process what was happening. This was getting more complicated than she'd anticipated, feelings weren't meant to come into it. She was just having sex, that was all it was supposed to be, so why was Tom leaving his wife and implying that she would leave Connor?

 

When she got home, she'd hoped Connor would be too engrossed in something on his computer or on the TV to notice her, giving her a chance to shower and pull herself back together, but he was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

 

“Good session?” he smiled

 

“Yeah. I think it'll be a good class.”

 

“Really? That's not what your face and body language is telling me.”

 

Since when did Connor notice stuff like that? “I'm just tired. I need a shower.”

 

Connor walked over and gave her a hug, then kissed her. “I know what you need,” he growled, his hand drifting down her back. Normally, Abby would respond and they'd be stumbling into the bedroom within seconds, but she couldn't. She could explain her sweat and tiredness from the gym session she'd supposedly just been at, but she could feel a dampness between her legs, remnants of sex with Tom. She would not be able to explain away a pussy full of another man's cum as part of a yoga class.

 

“Connor, I really do need a shower.” She pulled away, hating the look of disappointment on Connor's face as she turned away, but it was better than him discovering her secret.

 

As the shower began to cleanse away all traces of Tom from her body, she took some deep breaths and tried to clear her head. She wasn't really responsible for Tom leaving his wife, he was already unhappy and had slept with other women. She'd just given him the jolt he needed to finally cut himself free. It wouldn't change things for her – she couldn't let it.

 

But later that night as she lay in bed and felt Connor's arm slide around her waist, she realised things were changing.

 

“Are you sure everything's okay, Abby?” Connor whispered. “I understand if you just want to sleep, I get it. But if something's bothering you, maybe I can help?”

 

“I really am just tired, but thank you.” She rolled towards him and kissed him, and allowed him to pull her against his chest in a protective embrace.

 

##

 

Thursday

 

Abby pressed the door buzzer and waited for the intercom. Tom's voice answered and she greeted him with “It's Abby, can I come in?” The electronic lock disengaged and she pushed the door open and got into the lift.

 

It had been an odd couple of days and she still hadn't really processed what was happening. Yesterday she'd been cornered in her office by Lieutenant Albany, the younger of the two new recruits she'd fucked on Monday along with Becker. He was flirtatious and Abby rewarded him with a blow job, and then he fucked her across the desk and left with a huge grin on his face. For Abby, it had been the least satisfying sex she'd had in a while. It had felt mechanical.

 

Then Connor had made love to her that night. As usual he was enthusiastic and thoughtful, and seemed happy when it was over and drifted to sleep. Abby wanted to feel something, either overwhelming love for him or a repulsion so that she could at least make sense of things, but there was nothing. Again, it just felt like going through the motions as it had been with Connor for some months.

 

She'd spent today shut away in her office avoiding contact with anyone. Tom had sent her a text message to say he'd just taken delivery of a bed at the flat and was looking forward to christening it later with her. She hadn't replied, but the thought made her smile for the first time in days.

 

The lift stopped on the 7th floor and she made her way down the corridor towards Tom's flat. He was waiting for her in the doorway and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

 

“Glad you came,” he said. “I was almost afraid you wouldn't.”

 

“Why wouldn't I?”

 

“I was a bit full on the other day. If you ran a mile, I wouldn't blame you.”

 

“We're both in a bit too deep for me to just walk away. Now, are you going to show me this new bed of yours?”

 

Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, slamming the flat door closed and leading her through to the bedroom. It seemed the bed was the only furniture Tom had installed so far, he clearly had certain priorities. Abby sat on it and bounced up and down.

 

“Nice and firm. Good choice.”

 

“Glad you approve, Ma'am. It felt right in the shop but I think we need to test it to make sure.” He sat next to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss which Abby returned as he eased her down onto her back. Just like Tuesday, she wasn't wearing underwear, so as soon as Tom's confident hands had pulled her t-shirt over her head and tugged her leggings off, she was naked and breathing hard. His hands glided over every inch of her body, followed by his mouth kissing, licking and biting. He paused only to remove his own clothes then continued. Taking one of her breasts into his mouth, he suckled on it, flicking his tongue over the hard nipple whilst his hand parted her thighs and his fingers thrust into her aching pussy.

 

“Tom!” she moaned, a fire stirring inside her. This was certainly not going to be the mechanical sex she'd been having the last couple of days. Her hips rolled in appreciation, the familiarity of Tom's fingers inside her felt so good.

 

He shifted, pulling her thighs wide apart with both hands and dipping his tongue into her pussy as he guided the tip of his hard cock to her mouth. Abby, as always, needed no encouragement to take the cock into her mouth and start sucking it. They knew each other well now and knew exactly which buttons to press to have the other gasping hard and at the point of explosion very easily. As her hips jerked, Tom's did too, and moments later she was swallowing a load of cum whilst her own body convulsed around Tom's tongue and thrusting fingers.

 

Barely missing a beat, Tom moved again, settling himself between Abby's thighs and sinking his cock into her. They moved together, bodies crashing together and building to another climax. The firmness of the new mattress and bed beneath them enhanced the experience and made Tom feel even more confident about fucking her hard and fast. Abby cried out with each stroke inside her, experiencing the most intense orgasms she'd had for a while. The familiar heat of his cum flooding into her body was almost overwhelming as she pulled his mouth to hers and they rolled around on the bed. Tom released again, making Abby cry out loud and then he withdrew, pulling her against his chest and rocking gently whilst they both came down.

 

“Do you have to go yet?” he whispered, stroking her hair. Abby didn't dare look at her watch, she knew time was short but she needed more.

 

“I think we could manage a little more,” she purred, letting her hand wander down his back and then round to grasp his cock, already beginning to harden again.

 

“I'm sure we could too,” he murmured, thrusting into her hand movements. “Roll onto your side.”

 

She did as she was told and felt Tom move behind her. His body completely enveloped hers as he held her against him and used his fingers to open up her back passage. Abby sighed and melted into his embrace. Tom had been her first anal lover and she trusted him to make each time as pleasurable and exciting as that first time. He pushed into her easily and Abby moved with him until his thrusts were deep inside her. His fingers moved to her pussy and thrust in and out whilst he fucked her arse. He soon had her cumming hard, gasping and crying out until his mouth smothered hers with a wet, heated kiss. His own climax was hard too, his cum flooding her arse before he withdrew.

 

“So, does the new bed meet with your full approval?” he said.

 

“I think so, but you need to get a headboard. One of those metal ones with uprights so we can tie...things...to it. If this is going to be our lovenest, we'll need to cover all bases.”

 

“I like your thinking, Abby. I'll have a look for one, add it to my list.”

 

“How are you getting on with finding things for here?”

 

“I'm doing most of it online, can't be seen out shopping for furniture and stuff can I? There's a lot being delivered over the weekend. Next time you visit, it'll be looking more like home and I'll be in a position to tell Maria I'm leaving.”

 

Abby still wasn't sure how she felt about all of this. Tom was moving into a new chapter of his life and she was being dragged along with him, though she wasn't exactly putting up a fight against it.

 

“I can make a few excuses over the weekend and give you a hand if you like?” she said.

 

“I'd like that,” he said, pulling her into a heated kiss. Abby's groin burned, she wanted him again but knew she needed to be leaving. “Like I said, I'm hopeless at making sure things match up. The sooner this place is ready to be lived in, the sooner I can leave Maria.”

 

Abby sat up and looked around for her clothes. If she didn't leave now, she'd end up fucking Tom again. “Fine. I'll text you when I can come over,” she said, hurriedly dressing.

 

“I'll look forward to it.”

 

##

 

Saturday

 

Abby clutched the potted palm plant in one arm as she pressed the buzzer for Tom's flat. The plant had been her excuse to get away for a few hours. She'd told Connor that it was house warming gift for someone at the ARC and she'd offered to help move furniture, which wasn't actually a lie. Connor assumed it was the girl that helped Abby in the menagerie as Abby had mentioned a few weeks ago that she was taking a few days off to move house. Abby would just have to get a plant for her too in case Connor happened to mention something.

 

When she got into the flat, the scene was somewhat chaotic. Some of Tom's deliveries had arrived and there were half opened boxes strewn everywhere. He was in the middle of putting together a TV stand, sat on the floor as he tried to decipher the assembly instructions.

 

“Thought this would look good in the corner by the big window,” she said, smiling. It seemed strange seeing Tom in a domestic situation like this.

 

“I knew you'd have a good eye for where stuff should go,” he grinned. She placed the plant in the corner then joined Tom on the floor, kissing him.

 

“You look like you're having fun?”

 

“I am now that you're here.” He returned the kiss and it quickly grew heated and passionate, a mashing of tongues as they sank into an embrace. Abby's heart began to pound. She was pretty desperate to be fucked as always, but even more so today. The anticipation of being with Tom had her aroused even more so than usual. Friday had been quiet and she and Connor had left the ARC early. She'd pounced on Connor the moment they got home and paused only to have some food before going back to bed. It had been a while since Connor had actually kept up with her demands and he'd left her exhausted and happy when they both drifted off the sleep in the early hours. But it was Tom on her mind when she woke and washed away all traces of Connor from her body in the shower.

 

She felt a chill as Tom pulled her blouse open and tugged it off her shoulders, he was breathing hard and clearly as desperate as she was. “We should be unpacking this stuff,” he gasped, “but god, I can't keep my hands off you!”

 

Abby stood up and held out her hand. “Take me to bed!” she breathed.

 

Tom didn't need a second invite, he was on his feet and scooping Abby up into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom and then falling onto the bed with her beneath him before Abby could even think. He unfastened the remainder of the buttons on her blouse and pulled it away from her body completely, then pulled the straps of her bra over her shoulders to expose her breasts. Immediately, he clamped his mouth over one, sucking and licking it whilst Abby sighed happily.

 

Confident hands unfastened her jeans and began to pull them over her hips. Abby wriggled and helped him, and her knickers followed so that she was naked beneath him. As he planted kisses all over her body, he was tugging at his own clothes and with a little assistance from Abby he too was naked within a few moments.

 

They locked into a tangled, heated embrace, rolling around and building up the intensity. Tom rolled onto his back, pulling Abby so that she was on top of him and she sat up, straddling his hips with his hard, thick cock in her fist. After pumping it a few times to make sure it was fully erect, she shifted so that the tip was probing at her wet entrance, and then sank down onto it. She gasped as he filled her, stretched her, probing deep into her body. She remained still, feeling her internal muscles clamping around the shaft, and her womb already twitching in anticipation of what it would soon be getting.

 

Tom's large hands glided up her body and grasped both her breasts as Abby leaned back a little, elongating her body and neck. “You're so beautiful!” Tom murmured. “And I can't believe that you keep coming back to me for more and more. I'm the luckiest man alive right now!”

 

Abby closed her eyes. She had been breaking every rule as this relationship progressed and she still wasn't entirely sure that she was comfortable with the way it was going, but for now she'd go with the flow and enjoy the intensity of the sex.

 

She began to move, letting Tom's cock slide in and out of her. Tom watched intently, moaning softly and gently squeezing her breasts. As she picked up the pace, he moved his hands down her stomach to her hips, moving his thumbs to her clit and rubbing it hard.

 

Abby whimpered and bit down on her bottom lip. She could feel the fire in her groin beginning to rage out of control and she knew her orgasm was moments away. Tom began to move his own hips, matching her movement and it hit, making her cry out and breathe hard.

 

They moved faster, each upward thrust making Abby cry out as one orgasm rolled into another. “Tom!” Her entire body quivered and soon she was sobbing and crying out his name. Skin slapped against skin as Tom also began to groan and then his hips bucked and he was releasing into her, the hot semen flooding into her womb which drank it in greedily and her muscles rippled around the shaft demanding more. He continued thrusting, releasing a second load with a cry that sounded almost pained. He sat up, pulling Abby into a kiss as they kept moving together, hurtling towards another orgasm. His third release left them both sobbing, clinging to each other's sweat glistened body. Abby couldn't recall ever feeling this full as his cock softened and they slowly, reluctantly separated and collapsed into an exhausted heap.

 

“We need to get dressed,” Tom said softly after a few minutes. “I have more deliveries coming.”

 

“Are you just about set up?” Abby said, not wanting to move as she watched Tom sit up and look round for his clothes.

 

“Pretty much. The only thing I won't have is the sofa. I don't understand why those things take so long to get delivered! I'll have to manage with a couple of beanbag chairs for now.”

 

“So when are you telling Maria?”

 

“Tonight.”

 

There was silence for a few moments as something hung in the air. “So, after today, I'm pretty much a free man. You can come here whenever you want, there'll be no more having to book cheap hotel rooms, waiting for your partner to be out or pull in favours.”

 

“Sounds good,” Abby said. Tom leaned over and pulled her into a heated kiss which left Abby breathless and her body crying out for more sex.

 

“It is. And whenever you feel the urge to get a fix for your addiction, you can come to me, no matter what the time of day is. You won't have to go looking for random strangers any more.”

 

Again, that nagging uncomfortable feeling hit Abby. Part of the thrill of what she'd been doing was picking up a total stranger, fucking him without any inhibitions or cares and then leaving, knowing she'd never have to see them again.

 

“In fact, given time, perhaps I'll be the only man you need full stop. It'll be just you and me and amazing sex.”

 

Abby sat up, her heart pounding but not from excitement. It was fear. “I think I should leave you to getting this place sorted out the way you want,” she said. She was out of the bed and grabbing her clothes.

 

“Abby?”

 

“It's fine, Tom. I'm only supposed to be away for a couple of hours anyway.” She pulled on her clothes quicker than she'd done in a long time and was practically running for the door.

 

“Okay, I'll call you later yes? Maybe you can get away for a couple of hours tomorrow?”

 

“No promises, but I'll try,” she said, and was out of the flat.

 

As she stood in the lift going down, she tried to pull herself together. What the hell was happening here? She had a lot of thinking to do.

 

 

 

 


End file.
